


At My Window

by shards_of_divinity



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shards_of_divinity/pseuds/shards_of_divinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two houses were so close together that one could step out of their bedroom window onto their roof and with one more step be on their neighbor's. Or, in which Loki can't resist the inviting smile of his new neighbor Thor smiling into his bedroom window the day after he moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Window

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a picture I saw on Tumblr - http://shards-of-divinity.tumblr.com/tagged/i-feel-a-fic-coming-on  
> I drew a sketch for it and then wrote this story. :) http://shards-of-divinity.deviantart.com/#/d5hskla

_The two houses were so close together that one could step out of their bedroom window onto their roof and with one more step be on their neighbor's. Or, in which Loki can't resist the inviting smile of his new neighbor Thor smiling into his bedroom window the day after he moves in._

 

**At My Window**

A shadow fell over Loki as he glanced out his bedroom window to see a blond boy staring right back in. He jumped, dropping all of his books in the process before backing into the half-unpacked boxes stacked on the floor behind him.

“Hey! You just moved here, right?” the boy’s voice was muffled from the closed window and Loki caught his breath before cautiously moving closer. The boy’s wide smile and laughing eyes put him at ease despite the abrupt nature of his appearance.

He unlatched the window and pushed it up and the boy stuck his hand through. “I’m Thor!”

A blush crept along Loki’s cheek, “I’m Loki…” He looked around the boy curiously. “How on earth did you even get here?”

Thor moved to the side and gestured towards the house behind him. “That’s my house and my room. My ledge is almost right across from your; see?”

Loki cautiously poked his head out of the window and nodded as he saw the small space between his roof and Thor’s. He glanced back to the blonde who’s wide smile had turned sheepish.

“I could see someone was moving in so I waited until today to take a look! I’m glad you’re here; there was an older lady who lived her and would yell out her window at me if my friends I were too loud next door.”

At Loki’s bemused look Thor shrugged and moved back to sit on Loki’s roof. “Well are you going to come out or not?”

Loki stared at Thor a moment longer before he climbed out of the window, joining the other boy on the ledge. He settled next to Thor who bumped his shoulder with his own, making a shy smile spread across his face as he gazed back at his new friend.

…

Ever since the first time Thor had ever knocked on Loki’s bedroom window with a wide grin on his face and lured him outside it had become a ritual of sorts for them to sit on their respective roofs and talk. Sometimes they would talk until the night faded and the morning sun began to paint the sky. Rain or snow didn’t stop them; it only moved them from the ledges into one or the other’s bedroom, complete with hot chocolate or a blanket to share.

Often Loki wondered what made him trust a strange boy he’d met right after moving to a new neighborhood, especially when they were so different. Thor was athletic, talkative and loud; Loki was quiet and studious but had a prankster’s streak hidden under those outer layers. Despite their differences Loki was glad he’d thrown caution to the wind because he’d made the best friend he’d ever had.

But now, things were changing. Thor’s touches would linger when they would sit together and his deep laughter would send shivers down Loki’s spine. Loki would catch himself thinking of the other more than he would like and would feel down the rare times Thor couldn’t come outside to see him.

Loki glanced up from his notes when he heard Thor’s window slide up. He always kept his own window cracked open to hear his friend when he wanted to talk. He stood up from his chair, arched his back and sighed gratefully when a soft _pop_ was heard, and made his way to the window. Thor was sitting on his ledge already, a slow smile spreading across his face as Loki crawled out his own window to join him.

Thor chuckled as Loki spread himself out on the roof and tried not to slide off of the edge.

“We’re getting a bit large to be sitting out here I suppose,” he ignored Thor’s laughter as he gracefully folded his tall frame into a comfortable position. “I’m surprised that _you_ can find enough room at all.”

A shrug met his teasing remark and Thor glanced down at the ground below. “If I were to fall I’m sure you’d laugh yourself off of the roof and fall with me.”

Loki smirked and looked up towards the cloudy night sky. “Of course I’d ask if you were alright first but then yes, I would laugh and go back inside. We’re not so high up that the fall would hurt you terribly.”

Thor kicked Loki’s shin and the two dissolved into laughter. Thor recovered first, giving Loki a crooked smile which made his face warm as their eyes met. They gazed at each other silently for a few minutes before Thor stood to his feet.

“Surely, you’re not heading in so soon?” Loki asked, and then winced at how pathetic his voice sounded. He yelped as Thor hopped over to his roof and nearly toppled over as he regained his footing on the old tiles. He sat down, nearly on top of Loki before he could slide over to offer the taller man more room.

Loki’s heart began to race as Thor’s eyes trailed intensely over his face and frowned as a smirk crossed the blonde’s face at the deep blushing spreading down his neck.

“We could barely sit together like this as children so I don’t understand how this would work now…” Loki trailed off as a strong arm wrapped around his back, hand settling on his waist to pull him closer. Loki looked up into his friends face and his eyes darted down to his lips. Thor followed Loki’s tongue as it unconsciously licked his bottom lip and moved in at the invitation.

They kissed slowly at first, testing out the new sensation. Loki reached up and cupped Thor’s jaw while Thor turned towards Loki and reached up to tangle his fingers in his dark hair. He used his grip to tilt Loki’s head and deepen the kiss, smiling against Loki’s mouth as he shuddered and moaned softly in return.

Loki’s hand slipped on the roof tiles and he broke away from the kiss with a surprised yelp. Thor grabbed him and pulled him closer before they could slip and fall.

They let out breathless laughter as Thor squeezed Loki tighter and murmured in his ear, “Seems as if you’re falling for me my friend.” He laughed louder as Loki smacked the side of his head for the terrible joke before burying his face in Thor’s neck.

“Shut up before I push you off,” he nipped at Thor’s neck and smirked when the other’s breath hitched. He pressed a kiss over the bite before pulling back with a devious smile.

 

“There is more room for this inside if you’re interested…” he trailed off suggestively as Thor’s eyes darkened in reply. Loki pulled away to stand slowly to his feet, climbing back into his room. He turned back to Thor and offered a hand that Thor grabbed. He followed Loki inside, smiling as Loki tossed a teasing smirk his way before turning away to shut the window behind him.


End file.
